In recent years, various kinds of fuel cell modules comprising fuel cells in a housing container that can generate power using hydrogen-containing gas and air (oxygen-containing gas) have been proposed as a next-generation energy source (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-59377).
In addition, housing containers and the like in which an air chamber is provided above a power generating chamber for accommodating a cell stack and an air-introducing pipe is provided to introduce air to a space between the cell stacks from the air chamber have been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-242626).
A conventional housing container described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007-59377 and 2007-242626 can be a favorable housing container for accommodating a plurality of cell stacks in a power generating chamber, but if only one cell stack is accommodated inside the power generating chamber, since a reaction-gas introducing member and an air-introducing pipe are arranged in a hanging manner from above, wasted space is generated, and there is a problem that the fuel cell module becomes larger. Moreover, because reaction gas is supplied from one side of the cell stack, there is room for improvement in terms of power generating efficiency.